All That Matters
by Tennyo No Ceres
Summary: Lean el summary para saber de que va a tratar la historia...UPDATE primer capitulo aqui.
1. Nota de las autoras

"All That Matters"  
  
Re: En la escuela ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra y cuando lo hacían era pelearse. Pero cuando estas en la universidad sola enfrentándote al mundo real y la única personas que conoces es la que odias, pero eso puede cambiar...y hay un viejo proverbio que dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso y ellos van a comprenderlo muy bien...Una fic con una pareja única y extraña de la cual ha sido escrita antes pero no en español así que no nos critiquen...presentando la primera fic en español de Sess/Kik.  
  
Genero: Romance.  
  
Rai: Pg-13  
  
Parejas: Sess/Kik, Mir/San, algo Nar/Yue(oc), Koh/Rin y Inu/Kag  
  
Autores: Melian y Luthien. 


	2. Prologo

Bueno hola nosotras somos Melian y Luthien, somos dos chicas que tenemos buenas ideas y nos unimos para escribir nuestras fics como ya podrán ver Inuyasha es en lo que nos estamos concentrando por el momento,  
  
Nosotras somos fans incondicionales de las parejas Mir/San ^.~ y Sess/Kik siendo esta ultima nuestra favorita, talvez a algunos les parezca raro esta pareja pero si se detienen a pensarlo tiene sentido y si algunos hacen a Sess/Kag supongo que también puede estar presente la posibilidad Sess/Kik, esta es nuestra segunda historia de Sess/Kik tenemos otra que se llama "Amour en la France" pero esta en ingles si quieren verla adelante..  
  
Que nosotras casi no leamos Sess/Kag no quiere decir que odiemos a la pareja ni tampoco odiamos Sess/Rin.  
  
Bueno no teniendo mas que decir mas que esperamos que les guste la fic dado que le estamos poniendo mucho empeño, bueno ahora siéntense, relájense y disfruten la primera fic de Sess/Kik ^o^.  
  
DISCLAIMER: A nosotras no nos pertenecen los personajes de Inuyasha dado que nosotras no estamos haciendo millones con ellos U.U, el único personaje que nos pertenece es Yue, por supuesto que no el Sakura card captors, talvez solo el nombre pero el personaje que se desarrollará en la fic es nuestro.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"ALL THAT MATTERS"  
PROLOGO.  
  
Era una noche muy hermosa llena de estrellas, el viento soplaba suavemente señal de que el invierno estaba empezando y que el año estaba a punto de terminar para dar paso a uno nuevo. Un nuevo año de sorpresas y un paso mas cerca de la madurez y la vida real, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kikyou mientras caminaba al lado de Miroku, su actual novio, dado que Kikyou estaba a punto de graduarse.  
  
En ese momento ella se dirigía a la cena que el colegio hacia para la clase de los graduandos todos los años, a cada alumno se le permitía a llevar a solo una persona, así que Kikyou decidió llevar a Miroku. Era cierto que el era un año menor que ella pero la edad no importa, como era una cena formal Miroku tenia que ir de traje, así que el se puso su traje, se peino el cabello y estaba listo.  
  
Kikyou por oteo lado tenia que hacer muchas cosas, tenia que comprar un vestido, zapatos que combinaran, el maquillaje que combinaría con el vestido y la ocasión además de también elegir un peinado apropiado(todo cuenta lo sabes por experiencia). Ella iba usando un vestido negro azulado que acentuaba cada curva de su delicada figura, su cabello estaba arreglado en un moño con los 2 mechones mas largos fuera, la verdad se veía muy hermosa. Los dos llegaron a las puertas del hotel las abrieron y procedieron a entrar, una vez adentro se podía ver a todos los graduandos charlando, riéndose o simplemente caminando de ahí para allá como si fueran niños inquietos. Kikyou camino con Miroku al salón Iris, el salón que el colegio había pedido para realizar la cena. Adentro habían mas personas ya sentadas en sus mesas, las mesas eran para 4 personas lo que quería decir que 2 parejas se habían se sentarían en la misma mesa. Miroku encontró la mesa en la que el y su novia se sentarían por el resto de la noche, tomaron asiento y empezaron a hablar tranquilamente.  
  
Sesshoumaru entro al salón junto con Sango, después de saludar a algunas personas fueron a buscar su mesa. Realmente Sesshoumaru no quería ir ya que lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo pero Sango lo convenció de ir, al fin Sango encontró la mesa en la que se iban a sentar, los dos tomaron asiento y el primer acontecimiento horrible de la noche paso...Sesshoumaru tenia que compartir la mesa con Kikyou.  
  
Sesshoumaru y Kikyou tenían una rivalidad que prácticamente databa de toda su vida, ellos siempre competían para ver quien era el mas inteligente, filosófico, ético...en fin en todo para ver quien era el mas perfecto pero siempre quedaban en un empate, era como si Sesshoumaru fuera la versión masculina de Kikyou y Kikyou la versión femenina de Sesshoumaru. Miroku y Sango empezaron a sentirse incómodos porque podían sentir la tensión y la rivalidad que emanaba tanto de Sesshoumaru como Kikyou.  
  
"Buenas Noches a todos y gracias por venir a la cena de la XV promoción del colegio Matzuki" Dijo una maestra pero nadie le hizo caso "Podrían guardar silencio" nadie hizo caso y siguieron hablando "CIEREN LA BOCA MOCOSOS!!" todos guardaron silencio y la vieron extrañados al igual que el maestro que estaba a la par de ella "Ahem...bueno como todos los años empezaremos anunciando al rey y a la reina de la promoción"  
  
"Como todos saben este y todos los años pasados los estudiantes eligen al rey y la reina por medio de votos que son emitidos la ultima semana de clases" dijo el maestro que estaba a par de la maestra loca muy animado a la vez que abría un sobre "Y este año el rey de la promoción es Sesshoumaru Hara"  
  
Todos empezaron a aplaudir y las chicas empezaron a gritar como locas, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y fue al escenario improvisado que el colegio había echo, esa era una de las razones por las que no quería ir, la maestra le puso la corona y empezó a aplaudir como loca. El ya sabia que lo iban a elegir rey de la promoción y era obvio a quien iba a ser la reina.  
  
"Me complace anunciar que la reina de este año es la señorita Kikyou Hamabara" anuncio la maestra loca, todos empezaron a aplaudir y silbar, pesadamente fue Kikyou al escenario y la maestra le puso la corona de reina en su cabeza "Bueno y como todos los años el rey y la reina deberán empezar el baile bailando la primera canción de la noche"  
  
En el fondo empezó a sonar la canción "All That Matters" la verdad ninguno de los dos quería bailar pero no tenían mas opción que hacerlo, fingiendo felicidad los dos fueron al espacio designado como pista de baile y empezaron a bailar dibujando una falsa sonrisa en sus rostros. La mayoría de personas creían que ellos harían la pareja mas bonita de todo el colegio pero era una lastima que ni Sesshoumaru o Kikyou se dieran cuenta de ello, después de que terminaron se separaron y no se volvieron a ver hasta que la cena se sirvió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kikyou estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a su graduación, por orden y tradición del colegio debía usar un vestido color beige. Ella estaba usando un vestido de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas, aunque no le gustaba el color beige el vestido le quedaba bien, se arreglo su cabello haciéndose una media cola y acolchándose las puntas de su cabello hacia arriba, se vio en el espejo para ver si todo estaba bien.  
  
"Kikyou" la voz de Kagome dijo "Estas lista?"  
  
"Si gracias por ir Kagome" Kikyou le dijo y se levanto de la silla de su tocador "De verdad lo aprecio"  
  
"De que hablas? Para que son las primas sino es para ese tipo de cosas" Kagome dijo feliz " Además me pueden dar copia de las clases"  
  
"Supongo que tienes razón" respondió Kikyou y camino hacia Kagome "Ahora mejor nos vamos o llegare tarde a mi graduación"  
  
"Y Miroku?" pregunto Kagome curiosamente a su prima  
  
"Nos encontrara allá" le respondió Kikyou mientras ambas salían de la habitación  
  
Esperándolas abajo estaban Keiko y Otsuma, los padres de Kagome. Una mujer de largo cabello negro brillante y ojos azul grisáceos, muy hermosa y elegante, salio de una habitación con una toga y un birrete, esa mujer era Midoriko la madre de Kikyou. Midoriko y Kikyou tenían un fuerte lazo de madre e hija, el padre de Kikyou las abandono cuando ella tenia 5 años porque se había enamorado de otra mujer, hubo un tiempo en que Kikyou lo odio pero llego a perdonarlo como su madre. Kikyou tenia la misma belleza que su madre la única diferencia era que ella heredo los ojos cafés de su padre.  
  
Ella y su familia salieron de su casa y fueron al colegio, una vez ahí Kikyou se puso su toga y birrete y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás. Mientras sus amigas le decían lo emocionadas que estaban ella empezó a buscar a Miroku entre la gente pero sus ojos se detuvieron en otra persona. Sesshoumaru estaba parado no muy lejos de ella, con el estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos negros azulados, el nombre de la mujer era Kotori, ella era su madrastra y la madre de su único hermano Inuyasha. Mizuki era el nombre de su madre biológica, Kikyou vio una vez hace mucho tiempo una foto de ella, era una mujer muy hermosa de largos cabellos plateados y ojos amarillo/dorados que su hijo había heredado, pero ella murió cuando el nació...Kikyou se sonrojo cuando Sesshoumaru le sonrió al darse cuenta que ella lo estaba viendo.  
  
"Kikyou, estas bien?" Miroku le pregunto  
  
"Si, estoy bien" ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió tiernamente "Gracias por hacer esto por mi"  
  
"Que clase de novio seria si no te ayudara?" el le dijo y le sonrió de nuevo "Bueno quería decirte que he..."  
  
"CALLADOS MOCOSOS!!" grito la maestra loca "AHORRA HAGAN UNA FILA Y PREPARENSE A ENTRAR COMO SE ENSAYO!!!!!!!"  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban ordenados de la misma manera en la que lo habían ensayado desde hace tres meses, según el orden en que los habían colocado ella estaba adelante se Sesshoumaru. Como Kikyou no tenia padre le pidió a Miroku que fuera el que la acompañara(es tradición que en las graduaciones los padres acompañen a las hijas y las madres a los hijos) después de la entrada de los próximos a graduarse el acto paso sin problemas...hasta que se llego a la ultima parte de este.  
  
"Bueno como todos saben todos los años se elige al estudiante con el mejor rendimiento académico y ético para otorgarle 'La Estrella De Oro' el máximo galardón que este colegio otorga" el director del colegio Matzuki dijo a los presentes en el acto "Pero este año cabe decir que fueron dos estudiantes los que sobresalieron así que 'La Estrella De Oro' va para el alumno Sesshoumaru Hara y la alumna Kikyou Hamabara por su excelente calidad académica"  
  
La verdad que los alumnos se sorprendieron mucho ya se imaginaban que alguno de ellos iba a ganar pero no los dos, Sesshoumaru y Kikyou subieron al escenario a recibir su condecoración después de muchas felicitaciones y aplausos el acto termino. Cuando Kikyou se iba con su familia y novio, ella se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sesshoumaru, en silencio los dos se dieron las felicitaciones...pero esta no era como las otras veces que se habían quedado viendo fijamente en los ojos, esta vez ella sintió algo muy extraño, era un sentimiento de comprensión y si se atrevía a decir incluso de...amor. El se dio la vuelta terminando su contacto visual y se fue, ella suspiro se dio la vuelta y se fue también.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Talvez algo aburrido pero es solo el prologo, los capítulos que vienes después son muchísimo mejores, bueno en fin esperamos que a todos les guste esta fic y si así es dejen Review y si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia para la historia escriban a nuestro mail.  
  
*Ojo la pareja de Sess/Kik no se cambia ni la de Mir/San.U.U  
  
Bueno gracias a Yací-mgj por haber dejado el primer review de verdad lo apreciamos y ojala no te defraudemos. 


End file.
